Red String of Fate
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: After being trapped in the jewel for over a thousand years Kagome is freed but at a price. Naraku who has been freed by the jewel has to team up with her. how will she deal with the man who exiled her within the jewel! And what's this a sacrifice? What the hell is going on! Vote Pairings: Kagome can be with either Itachi/Sasuke/Naraku you choose and read the note at the end please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Red String of Fate

**Pairing**: Kagome/?

**Pairing Vote**: **Kagome/Sasuke** or **Kagome/Itachi** or **Kagome/Naraku**

**Summary**: After being trapped in the jewel for over a thousand years Kagome is freed but at a price. Naraku who has been freed by the jewel has to team up with her. how will she deal with the man who exiled her within the jewel! And what's this a sacrifice? What the hell is going on!

* * *

><p>Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a meadow with a small river and forest. Her guard went up. She was no longer surrounded by darkness and the constant sounds of battle. She moved to the river and stared down at it watching her reflection. Her blue eyes stared back at her void of any and all emotion. It was then it hit her. The reason why she wasn't fighting of being injured.<p>

"It would seem," she spoke her voice matured and womanly. "That I have been freed." She reasoned. There was no other explanation. She was unable to escape but here she was.

Just as she finish those words two woman appeared. Kagome turned to see Kikyo and Midoriko. Kikyo was just a beautiful as the day she died. At the age of 18 she had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around 5'2, and had big brown doll-like eyes. The traditional Miko garbs adored her body. Kikyo wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders (similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's outfits). Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Kikyo's kosode sleeve's fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. Kikyo wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. On her feet, Kikyo wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyo sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments.

Midoriko was also a very beautiful woman. She had long silky raven black hair to her knees contrasting greatly with her flawless alabaster-skin, she was 19 years old and was 5'6 inches tall, her narrowed chocolate brown eyes were highlighted by blue eyeshadow, and on her forehead a pink sakura blossom star sat. She wore miko garbs like Kikyo but with formfitting sleeves and old armor. A sword sat on her hip.

"Midoriko, Kikyo." Kagome greeted. The eldest Midoriko sat beside her and looked out to the sky, the suns rays making her glow. Kikyo stood her eyes taking in how much she has changed. Kagome's hair was to her knees, eyes no longer full of happiness but like hers guarded, cold, hard. She wore blue dress like hakama's like them, and white haori the top much like a vest and sleeves attached to her upper arms to flow down. She was not the naïve 15 year old girl she knew, now she was a proud 22 year old.

"You have changed much in the course of time, time you are not bound too, and have become a true warrior." Kikyo spoke as she sat as well.

Kagome looked at Kikyo. "Your death is but one of the many things that created what I have become." both went quiet. Midoriko's voice cut through the silence. "We have come to you for a reason my child." Kagome rose a finely sculpted eyebrow. "And what reason shall that be Midoriko?"

"The world you knew is gone. In this world humans are powerful ninja with what they call Chakra. There are only 9 demon know in this realm. This is a world which needs one of great power to help save it." Midoriko began. "And you wish I to go and play the part of a heroin once again." Kagome finished. "Yes but with the help of two others." and just like that two men appeared in the clearing.

The oldest who looked to be 33 with long silver white hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes highlighted by red eyeshadow, one blue jagged slash on each cheek, and creamy tan skin. He wore white hakamas. A white haori with blue strips on his left shoulder, armor on his arms, shoulders, and cheat, with a creamy fur pelt behind him.

The other man was Naraku. He had changed within the jewel. He no longer wore his armor of clothing from the Feudal Era. Naraku had on black hakamos and a black haori. He had an armored shoulder pad with spikes and armored chest plate held together by a purple obi with a black cape. His hair was loose as usual and his pupils had become slits.

"Lord Inu No Taisho." Kagome spoke as she bowed low completely disregarding Naraku. Inu No Taisho's deep rich voice boomed out "There is no need to bow down before me young one." he spoke as he rested a hand on her head "I have come here with a purpose that I intend to see fulfilled." Naraku grunted "Let's get this over with shall we." his deep voice boomed. Midoriko nods "Kagome, The Great Dog General Inu No Taisho will be doing a blood bond with you and The Spider of Darkness and Taint will be accompanying you in this quest."

Kikyo stood up and dusted herself off. "You must allow this Kagome. Once you reach this world the knowledge of you require will have implanted its self within your mind. You will have no problems."

Inu No Taisho then spoke "The world in which you will be sent holds many trials you must face. You will face many strong opponents and will gain far more power then what you have now with my added power."

Naraku growled.

Kagome thought this trough. 'The fact that I have to bind myself to the bastard is not to my liking' she then spoke up "I accept." and thus the bond began. She drank Inu No Taisho's blood and the more she drank the more Midoriko and Kikyo seemed to dissipate. She felt as if her body was on fire yet freezing at the same time, she felt her power grow.

Naraku frowned as he felt a shift in the air. Kagome seemed to notice the change as well by the clenching of her jaw. The image of the nice river and forest vanished to show a clearing. They studied their surrounding before an odd sensation over came them. They look at each other then turned back only to do a double take.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kagome shouted in outrage. Naraku and her were the age of 7!

Naraku took in Kagome's appearance. Her blue eyes were a dark blue with a ring of amber, her hair was longer nearly touching the floor by an inch and a pure black with silver dipped bangs. She now had markings similar to sesshomaru but hers were pink with a silvery blue moon. Her face had lost its mature and sharp features.

"How is this possible?" She questioned. "I know not the answer to your questions Miko." He said. He had not changed much except the loss of his matured features.

The sound of a nay had then turn to the left. A beautiful stallion walked over to the demonic children. He was pure black with flaming black hair and deep crimson red eyes, the opposite of the Demon Horse Entei. His powerful legs dug into the ground with each step.

"Ikarishi." Kagome called out feeling a pull. Ikarishi was know as the twin of Entei but he was the untamed one. He refused every rider seeing none fit and did as he please. With Entei he may have done what he please but Entei was more tamed then his brother and he allowed those who won battles to ride him unlike his brother.

Ikarishi stopped before her, his blood red eyes taking on a red glow. She raised her hand to his nose and waited. Kagome could see the strong muscles of his hooves feet ready to flee should she make one wrong move.

Naraku watched transfixed as the magnificent steeds fury locks lost their flames and turn to wild locks of hair like his brother. His nose butted agains Kagomes hand signaling his acceptance.

"You are my chosen." Ikarishi's deep voice sounded out through the clearing. "You are then one destined to ride upon my back as Mistress."

Kagome let her hand fall down from his head. She marveled at the softness. "Like Hakudoshi and Entei." she whispered as she gracefully mounted him.

"You have met Entei?"Ikarishi questioned.

"He happened to belong to my incarnation." Naraku spoke as his own red eyes connected with the black horse. A sensation of fire flowed through Naraku's blood though instead of it being painful it was more like a feeling of acceptance.

"You are permitted to ride me as well half demon."

Naraku noticed Kagome's glare and smirked as he easily mounted Ikarishi and wrapped his hands around the small Miko's waist making sure to apply pressure. "let be on our way."

* * *

><p>TBC REVIEW<p>

**Side Note: If you chose Itachi then this fic will take place while he is little. Is Sasuke wins it will be normal pace. If Naraku wins idk. or should I do another fic with the second runner up? so basically if you want I will do another version with who ever comes in second place and I could even do a third so all three have a chance lmfaoo! Vote! **

Review and Vote Pleaseeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Red String of Fate

**Pairing**: Kagome/?

**Pairing Vote**: **Kagome/Sasuke** or **Kagome/Itachi** or **Kagome/Naraku**

**Summary**: After being trapped in the jewel for over a thousand years Kagome is freed but at a price. Naraku who has been freed by the jewel has to team up with her. How will she deal with the man who exiled her within the jewel! And what's this a sacrifice? What the hell is going on!

* * *

><p>6 Years Later<p>

Kagome watched in hidden annoyance as Sakura and Ino fought over who won the face to the academy. She would never understand the Pinket after all she had thrown her friendship with the blond away over a boy. These last few years had allowed her to learn more then she thought was possible and in doing so allowed her to grow in power.

Naraku smirked. "This shall be entertaining if things go as planned." He said and his smirked only widened as he witnessed his prediction come true. Naruto was rapidly sailing for Sasuke, their lips inches from each other. The class froze in horror as they watched things go in slow motion. "Just as planned."

At hearing the satisfied tone of voice Kagome shot forward and loosened her headband.

Both boys waited in horror for the contact to be made and when it did it wasn't the feeling of skin on skin but instead that of metal. They slowly opened their eyes slowly hoping for the best and sighed in relief. Someone had used their forehead protector to stop their lips from meeting.

Sasuke followed the red cloth, up the arm, and to the face of one of the most beautiful Konoichi's of Kohonoha, Kagome Seinaru tamashī no (1), sister to Naraku Seinaru tamashī no. She wore a red short fighting kimono with a black corset tied with a red obi the kimono opened slightly in the front showing some of her cleavage being held by a mesh shirt; her long kimono sleeves covered her black glowed covered hands. She wore black short latex short under the kimono and bandages wrapped around her legs disappearing into her heeled ninja boots.

He felt heat rise in his face and quickly pushed it down. "Hn." he grunted.

Kagome nodded understanding his grunt to mean a thank you and went back to her seat just as Iruka-Sensei entered the room. Naraku took his seat next to her and began to speak completely ignoring their sensei. "You helped those fools. Why? Have you grown soft in our short amount of time within this pathetic village?" he taunted.

"I do not answer to you Half-Breed." She sneered in disgust. Naraku's smirk only grew making a few of his adoring fan girl's fawn over him. In their time in Konoha they had managed to become as popular as Sasuke was with just as big a fan club as his.

"You would do well to watch you words Sister or I assure you our next training session will not be to your liking." He threatened the sadistic thoughts of his mind seeming to coat his voice.

Kagome frowned. Naraku was the only person in the village she could truly spar or battle with and he was the only one she could even truly be herself around without worrying about slipping up over something but his methods of fighting were cruel and sadistic. He did his best in trying to make his opponents beg him for mercy and made them cry tears of blood; he brought their worst nightmares to reality and played with his victims like a bug under a telescope. Everyone in the village knew Naraku was no one to reckon with and they tried the damn best to avoid fighting him and when he used his poison and physic powers it just made the fear of him grow. He was given the title of Konoha's Warrior of Death. "I do as I please. You know well you and I are equal in power… for now."

It was Naraku's turn to frown now. Everyone knew that she was no pushover either. She was just as feared as he was. Hell she was telling the truth when she said they were equal in power! Her grace, deathly skills and beauty are what made her feared. She was someone no one wished to face. He would admit that when they fought she was a foe he was glad to have on his side for now. She used her beauty to throw people off, she was sneaky and devious, her skills were superb due to all the training Sesshomaru and Sango had given her and with the training they received here they were even stronger. She used her Miko ki and her Deomonic Yokai mixed with her Chakara she was practically invincible. She was just like him which made him shake in glee. She was just as cruel when in battle become a heartless being that would kill all in her path to complete her mission. Konoha had named her their very own, Killing Perfection; quit ironic considering who her sensei in the past was.

"We shall see Miko. We shall see." He promised as they turned to look at the teacher once they realized their names were being called out.

"And so since we have two students left over we have decided there shall be a team of five. With that said Team 7 shall compose of," He said as he began to call out the five students names.

"Sakura Hurono," Pinky crossed her fingers hoping for the boy she loved to be on her team. Naruto began sweating as he clentched his fist.

"Naruto Uzamaki," Naruto jumped up in the air in happiness while Sakura banged her head on the table.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the roles were soon reversed as Sakura stuck out her tongue out at Ino and Naruto banging his head down on the desk. Sasuke glared the two who were supposed to be his teammates. How could he be stuck with those two idiots!

"And joining their team will be Kagome and Naraku Seinaru tamashī no." Iruka said as he tooled at all five Konoichi. "Starting today you will be Konoha's five man squad and members of Team 7!" He concluded as he moved on to the next team.

Both siblings frowned as they locked eyes with one another. "It would seem luck is not on your side Sister." Naraku mocked as he tucked his hands in his Haori. He wore his traditional clack haori and hakamos but without his armor. His long inky hair was as it was when he posed as Kagawaki tied with a white band, black boots unlike the slandered ninja sandals, and bandages wrapped around his arms.

Kagome's lip curled up to show her sharp canines. "Just stay out of my way bastard." She growled. Everyone tensed as they waited for the volcano to explode. Ever since the two siblings had appeared they had been known for the hatred and distain towards one another. They could not go one day without fight and were known for how legendary their fights can be even going as far as destroying one of konoha's giant walls which got them in major trouble with the Hokage.

"Me the bastard, my dear Miko? My, you sound so much like your pathetic guard dog Inu-Ya-sha." He said making sure to stress ever syllable of this InuYasha's name. He seemed to get the reaction he wanted seeing the satisfaction his eyes at seeing Kagome grow livid.

"Keep his name out of your mouth you damn Spider." She coldly spoke as she appeared behind him a Sai pressed closely to his throat.

"Kagome put that down now!" Iruka demanded. Naruto panicked as he watched the person he most admired and looked up to turn into the cold being before him.

"Kagome please stop." Naruto pleaded as he cautiously took a step forward. He knew if things got out of hand Kagome and Naraku would destroy the classroom like they did their last apartment.

"Now, Now boy." Naraku said as he turned his blood red eyes towards the blonds blue eyes. "I can take care of myself." He remarked as he grabbed Kagome's hand in one quick motion and spun intending on slamming Kagome into their table.

Kagome managed to use the momentum she gained and spun herself to land with her feet on the desk causing it to crumble under the pressure both she and Naraku were applying. Blood trailed down both their hands slowly dripping to the floor. The class looked closer and noticed that both siblings managed to take hold of the sai making it dig into their palms.

"Enough!" Iruka shouted as he pulled the apart. "I don't know why the Hokage demanded you both be put on the same team but you both need to behave!"

Naraku grunted as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his wound, cleaning it of the blood and healing the wound. "I don't take orders from you or anyone. If I wish to fight with the wench then I will and no one will stop me."

"Just as no one will stop me from sending you to hell." Kagome snapped.

"Awww did I cut too deep into you wounds by saying his name? How about I use Shippo's instead?"

"You damn Half-Breed!" screams filled the room as Naraku soon found himself with an enraged Miko on top of him strangling him. He managed to laugh as he choked out a few words. "So violent I love it." He said as his eyes glowed red. Kagomes eye took on a faint red hue as she seemed too struggled between letting him go and chocking him harder. But soon the red began to fade in and out until it was gone.

She panted as she stared down at the Spider demon. "Nice try but the incident with Hakudoshi and Magatsuhi I have trained in blocking people from my mind." She said as she got off him.

Naraku smirked as he himself got up. "Kukukukuku smart Kagome. Very smart but that only gives me more incentive to break through you barriers." he said as he leaned his face close to hers their noses almost touching. "Try as you might, your efforts are in vain. I shall never die." He said. "But the same cannot be said for you my dear Kagome for I will break you in every way and then shall I kill you." He threatened as he looked to the other students. "And you all will stay out of my way and hers. Understood!"

They quickly shook their head in fear of what he would do if they said no. Naraku then turned to his teammates and teacher. "The same goes for all of you."

Sasuke growled as he stepped up to face Naraku. "And who are you to give me orders." He demanded as he stared into the cold red eyes of Naraku and noticing for the first time the blue eye shadow he wore.

"I am your worst nightmare." Naraku answered.

Naruto took the time t inch towards Kagome. "Hey you okay Kagome?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the two males.

"I am well though I want to kill him."

"There's always next time Kaggi-chan!" he said trying to get her spirits up. Kagome gave a small smirk. "There most certainly will be." She promised as she continued to watch the Uchiha stand up to her brother. Now that made her pause. Why in the world did she even consider that lie? Why had she told the Hokage she and the bastard were siblings when they were in fact the worst of enemies? Oh yea that's right she did it so she didn't have to tell him all about their lives. But why couldn't she had just said he was a friend of a distant relative maybe even a slave, yea that sounded so much better a slave.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Review <strong>

Apparently Sasuke is wining and I decided the voting will be down to either Itachi or Sasuke. And Naraku will get his own story with her. So look out for the other version of this story called **The Red String of Fate: A tale of Illumination.**


End file.
